Confession
by Miyuki Wynter
Summary: "Masaomi-kun…" He whispered, "Forgive me for being so blunt, but… I think I'm in love with you."


**Okay, here we go. First IzaKida fic. There really needs to be more of this pairing out there. It's just so wonderful! **

...~-~…

'Damn you, Izaya!' Kida Masaomi ran as fast as he could manage, but his pursuers were still hot on his trail. Masaomi had been sent to collect information on a gang that was thought to be dealing with a rival yakuza group of the Awakusu-kai, but he had quickly been found out.

And now he was running for his life, with a few small abrasions that he had earned when they first got their hands on him. The pain was slowing him down as he desperately weaved in and out of alleys to try and lose the group. As he turned a corner, his upper arm harshly bumped against a sharp piece of metal sticking out of a dumpster, making him fall onto a trashcan just a few feet away which added another cut on his forearm.

At this point, Masaomi was glad that Izaya hadn't made Saki go with him. He couldn't even protect himself right now, let alone his girlfriend.

But still, this was all Izaya's fault. This mission was much more dangerous than the jobs he usually received from Izaya, and he couldn't help but wonder if Izaya had done this on purpose.

Masaomi forced himself to stand and began running again only to skid to a halt as three guys cut off his exit from the alley he was in. Looking behind him, he could see the other four rapidly catching up to him.

'Shit. Shit. Shit.'

He looked around for something—_anything_—that he could use to escape, or even something he could use as a weapon. Unfortunately for him, the alley was empty.

The gang members quickly closed in on him, one of them holding a metal bat which without warning was swung at Masaomi's torso, hitting him hard in the stomach. He crumpled to the ground when his knees instantly gave in to the pain searing through his abdomen. Realizing his involuntary mistake of leaving himself open, Masaomi quickly used his arms to protect his head, just in time to block the bat descending towards his skull. The bat hit his arm nearly hard enough to break it, but not quite. It seemed like these guys wanted him alive… Maybe they'd torture him for information later…

A swift kick knocked him to the side as the other gang members closed in on him and joined the beating. Masaomi but his lip in effort to keep quiet, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of knowing just how bad this hurt. They were yelling something at him, but he couldn't hear what they were saying to him over the ringing in his ears and the rush of blood in his head.

It wasn't until they suddenly stopped that Masaomi was able to make out voices.

"Who the fuck are you?" a voice said.

"You wanna die?" said another.

"Actually," a familiar voice began speaking, "That belongs to me, and I'd appreciate it if you would step away."

"This little spy works for you, then?" someone shouted.

The responding voice was much calmer than the questioning one. "Yes, he does. I'll say it again; please step away."

"Or what?" someone spat.

Masaomi remained curled up on the ground hiding his face when he heard various screams as well as the sound of a blade cutting through fabric, followed by footsteps rapidly fleeing the area. Once all was quiet, Masaomi opened his eyes to see the one person he didn't want to see…

Orihara Izaya was kneeling over him, reaching out to touch him. Masaomi instinctively jerked away from the root cause of his suffering only to hear something he never would have expected.

"Masaomi-kun… Are you okay?"

It wasn't the question that had caught him off guard, but rather the tone in which it was spoken. Never before had he heard Izaya speak as if he was actually _concerned_ about someone else's wellbeing. What was even more of a shock was the way Izaya lightly touched his cheek in such a gentle way that really made Masaomi believe he legitimately _cared_ that he was bleeding on the ground.

Izaya sighed, grabbing Masaomi's good arm and placing it over his shoulder so that he could pull him to his feet. Masaomi welcomed the support, even if it was from Izaya. Wordlessly, Izaya walked Masaomi out of the alley where he managed to call a cab—paying the driver triple to not ask questions.

When they stepped out, he realized that they were at Izaya's apartment building. Masaomi let himself be led to the top floor and into Izaya's bathroom before he finally found his voice.

"What are you doing…?" He asked weakly, pain still flaring through his body.

Izaya looked up at him from the floor where he was digging around in a cabinet under the sink. "Helping you of course." He said simply.

Masaomi frowned as Izaya pulled a first-aid kit out from the cabinet and placed it on the sink before turning to Masaomi and pulling at his blood-stained hoodie.

"What are you doing?" Masaomi asked, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Well, I can't very well treat your wounds with this thing on, can I?" Izaya said with a small smile.

Masaomi shot him a glare. "Why should I trust you to treat me?"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing! I get cuts like this all the time running from Shizu-chan!"

Masaomi fell silent again, allowing Izaya to undress his top half. He shifted as Izaya lightly poked at the cuts on his arm with a look of concentration on his face.

"It's not too deep." He said simply, "You won't need stitches or anything."

And with that, Izaya set to work cleaning out the larger cuts and disinfecting everything one last time before bandaging everything up.

When Izaya finally packed up his medical kit, Masaomi snapped out of his bewildered state long enough to notice the satisfied smile on Izaya's face as he washed his hands.

"There." He said cheerfully. "All better."

"Why…?" Masaomi didn't bother trying to hide the astonishment in his voice.

"Hmm? Why what?" Izaya asked as if he had no idea what the blonde was trying to say.

"Why did you save me…?" His voice was much more demanding this time as he stood up to get closer to Izaya's eye level.

Much to Masaomi's chagrin, Izaya simply shrugged and proceeded to offer his shoulder again as support.

"Does it really matter why?" He asked, leading Masaomi out of the bathroom and over to the couch in the main section of the apartment.

Sitting down on the couch, Masaomi looked at Izaya suspiciously. "You've only ever helped me in the past for your own gain. Why would now be any different?"

Izaya seemed to consider this for a moment. "Hmm... I guess you're right. I _am_ doing this for my own benefit."

"You never change…" Masaomi mumbled to himself.

"I don't want to see you hurt, so I saved you! Damn me for being so selfish!" Izaya feigned his hurt by placing his hand on his chest.

"What?" Masaomi said dryly.

Izaya sighed, slumping forward from his seat on the couch. "Like I said… I'm sorry I sent you there so unprepared…"

This wasn't right… Izaya sounded… Remorseful. It just wasn't like him. Masaomi simply sat and stared at his employer. Never before had he seen him act like this…

"I'm serious you know." Izaya said quietly, looking back up at Masaomi, "So you can stop looking at me like I've lost my mind or something. Hah! Maybe I have…" Izaya leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "I've kind of grown attached to you though…"

He was speechless. What the hell was Izaya trying to say? After all of those times when he blatantly caused him so much pain, _now_ Izaya feels bad? _**Now**_ he decides to help?

"What the hell are you…" He trailed off at the look in Izaya's eyes. He was staring up at the ceiling in a pensive way that made his eyebrows furrow as if he was in deep thought.

"Izaya-san?" Masaomi questioned, leaning in a bit closer, only to jump back when Izaya suddenly turned his head back towards Masaomi with that usual grin plastered on his face.

Then he laughed.

Masaomi waited for Izaya's laughter to stop, growing more and more irritated as the seconds passed.

"You know," he began, small giggles still escaping his lips, "It's weird how these things hit you… One moment your life is going by like normal, and the next…" He trailed off, leaving the room in silence for a few moments. "Next you suddenly realize that you've made a mistake…"

To say he was beginning to fear for his life was an understatement. Masaomi had always known Izaya to change his convictions literally out of nowhere, and given how odd Izaya was acting, Masaomi half expected Izaya to snap and pull his knife on him any second.

But that didn't happen. Instead, Masaomi was left immobile as Izaya slowly leaned in and wrapped his arms around him. A shudder tore down his spine when he realized that Izaya was actually _embracing_ him.

"W-What are you d-doing, Izaya-san…?"

"Masaomi-kun…" He whispered, "Forgive me for being so blunt, but… I think I'm in love with you."

Masaomi's eyes widened as Izaya backed away from the embrace to stand up from the couch.

"But of course…" Izaya began, "I know things wouldn't work out for countless reasons, and so I don't plan on pursuing you. So let's just pretend that I never said anything, okay?"

"I-Izaya-san… You… You can't be serious…"

Izaya smiled warmly at that. "Of course I am, Masaomi-kun! But as I said, you don't have to worry yourself about it. You're off this job, by the way. I'll take care of it so you don't risk getting hurt again. You're welcome to rest here for a while if you'd like…"

Masaomi could only sit in silence, too shocked at Izaya's sudden confession to even remember what job Izaya was talking about, or why he might need to rest. He could only watch stunned as Izaya swiftly made his way upstairs, returning with a hoodie for him to wear. Then he turned and sat at his desk where he began working.

Roughly and hour later, Masaomi hadn't moved very much since Izaya went back to work. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…' Izaya thought, observing the expressionless face of his employee.

It was just a few minutes later that Masaomi abruptly stood from his spot on the couch and turned to face Izaya.

"Thank you for saving me, Izaya-san." He said mechanically with a short bow before briskly walking towards the door and out of the apartment.

Izaya let out a long sigh as he watched Masaomi leave. Resting his head on his arms, Izaya closed his eyes, trying to will away the feeling of disappointment. He knew Masaomi wouldn't return his love. He had Saki after all… And Izaya had his precious humans to love.

Maybe this was for the best…

'No, it _is_ for the best.' Izaya thought.

And with that, Izaya went back to the Dollars forum and began to solve the case he had given Masaomi for himself. He would have to be more careful the next time he assigned a job for Masaomi. After all, Izaya wouldn't always be able to come to the rescue if something ever went wrong like this again.

Izaya mentally cringed at the thought of Masaomi getting hurt again.

Yes… He'd have to be _much_ more careful when picking jobs for him…

…~-~…

**Okay, well that was my try at a little bit of IzayaxKida. XD Not the best I've ever written, but well… Whatever. **

**NO. I DO NOT PLAN ON CONTINUING THIS. **

**I have another fic in mind that's going to take me FOREVER to plan out and write, so I simply don't have time to think of how to continue this. **

**But thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! **


End file.
